EK LADKI THI ANJANISI
by parise22
Summary: hii...lovely friends...m here with new os...its my SPECIAL BIRTHDAY GIFT for KAVIN SANJANA...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR..SANJANA..1st time ve written something KAVIN CENTERING...hope u ll like it...enjoy your day with this PRINCE CHARMING... ...friends plz encourage me thru ur rews...R N R...plz...


Hiii... all my lovely friends...how r you?...

This story is specially written for my dear friend..._**KAVINSANJANA...**_

**...WISH YOU A VERYYYYYY ..HAPPY BIRTHDAY..**...**DEAR.**

Bhagwan tumhe sari khushiyan de...aur tumhari sari manokamnaye puri kare...

Tumhara ye din special banana ki ye meri chotisi koshish hain..plz..accept it...as my birthday gift...

...

Friends...this story is about a a girl...********* ...**and her life... KAVIN..

So...what r we wating 4?...chaliye...

Are ruko..ruko...ek baat kahna to bhul hi gayi...plz..ho sake to **jo song** iss story me diya hain ..use padhate waqt **jarur suniye**...u will get d **perfect feel..**now bye...

...

...

_** EK LADKI THI ANJANI SI...**_

**...**

**...**

**EK LADKI THI ANJANI SI...EK LADKE PE WO MARTI THI..**

**JANE SAPNO ME ROZ... DEKHA KYA WO KARTI THI?...**

...

...

**Bye..mamma...**

And she banged the door behind..

oh no ..she looked back narrowing her eyes...

One biker came and circled her...

He- **hey..binny.. gud morning..chal...**

She was irritated – **tuze kitni baar kaha hain?..muze binny mat bula...aur main tere sath nahi jane wali...samza tu?...**

He – **are..yar ab tera nam binny hain to main karu?...kyon itna bhav kha rahi hain?..chal..ab.**

She –**shut up..Kavin..1****st**** thing..my name is**** SANJANA**** not binny..and 2****nd**** ...main bachhi nahi hun jo tu roz muze college chode aur lene aaye...**

She started walking in anger..

He – **firse gussa ho gayi...ruk to sahi...(** he gripped her wrist )..

**Tu na ab bhi bachhi hi hain..gussa to teri nak par rahta hain**..( she started boiling in anger now)**...ok...ok.. sorry...par ab chal to..**

She pouting looked at him...and sat behind him...

He shook his head and started the bike...

He – **yar ...tuze binny bulane se kya problem hain?..han..tu to mera best buddy hain na..mera sabse achha dost...**

She **– kavin..main TERA buddy nahi hun..main ek LADKI hun ..**

Kavin immediately stopped **– tu ladki?...sach...**

and he started starring her top to bottom...she was wearing jeans torn at knee and simple t shirt...with sports shoes...and her hair tied in pleats...a little messy look .a brown sack on back...

She understood his gaze...**kya dekh raha hain tu?...**

He – **bas ye dekh raha hun...ki ye tere lambe baal chodo to kis angle se tu ladki lagti hain..han..**

She - **shut up...**

He **- tuze pata bike pe baithane ke liye ladkiyan jan deti hain..aur tu hain ki main khud lene aata hun to nakhare dikha rahi hain...**

She – **maine pahle hi kaha tha muze tuzse lift nahi chahiye...main unn bewakuf ladkiyon me se nahi hun..jo tere piche –piche ghumati hain..**

He keeping hand on his chest – **hii... teri yahi ada to muze pasand hain...tu sachhi me mera best buddy hain...I love you..yarr.. **

**yad hain bachapan me kitna khelte the hum..aur kitna zagadte bhi the..**

**par ab pata nahi kya ho gaya hain tuze?...aur rahi tuze lene aane ki bat to hum ek hi college me hain to aa jata hun...**

...

Till then they entered in side the college gate...

Their friend circle was waiting for them...they went there...

she – **hi...you all...**

and got down the bike...

after some chatting she left for her lectures...and kavin got busy with his friends...

...

**At night...**

She was engrossed in his thoughts...his face was frequently appearing before her...

They were **childhood friends**...

she was not a tomboyish girl but she never liked to play girly games...she always loved to play games those boys prefer to play... being buddy they did lot of masti , she always liked his company because of his rough and tough behavior and frank nature ...they grown up together..and started going to same college now..

**but now a days...**

she didn't know **why?.** but she has some different feelings emerging in her ...

Since many days..she doesn't want to fight with him...many times she loved to stare him without getting noticed by him..she loved to hear his all type of bakwas baten... .her heart beats start becoming faster when he touch her...hugs her... she spent many sleepless nights thinking about him...

she was unable to understand what is going on?...but definitely it was something else..that was disturbing her much from inside ...unwillingly she had to accept this fact...that...**somewhere at the bottom of her heart ...she started liking him...is she in love with...?**oh no...

she instantly jerked her head and stood up from her place ...

**how is that possible?...wo mera dost hain...main kaise us se...nahi ye raz muze apne dil me dafana kar rakhana hoga...kyon ki wo to kabhi bhi muze use nazar se dekhata nahi hain..."**she sighed..

...

**One day...in collage...**

They were passing their time...in teasing each other...and passing comments on passer by..

Suddenly..-

Kavin – **wow...look at her...**

All turned their gaze to the direction where he pointed...

A beautiful girl...in one piece mini dress...high heeled sandals...short hair...bold makeup...with girly attitude...was talking on phone..she was doing all the antics that grabs attention of all the boys present over there and she was definitely succeeded in that...

After scanning the girl..Sanjana turned to look at her friends...who with open mouth..and wide eyes were busy in starring her...

Sanjana – **oh god..just shut your mouths ..yar.**

And they immediately shut their mouth..kavin winked to them...and

went to that girl..and ...

Kavin – **excuse me..miss. ye aapka rumal gir gaya...**

She turned to see him..

Shina **–aha...very old trick..try something new...**

Kavin smiled sheepishly..

And forwarding his hands ...

**Hi. Shina... I m kavin...**

Shina placing her hand in his **– of course tumhe kon nahi janta...the football captain...star of this college...right?...but how did you know my name?...**

Kavin pressing her hand little – **ab tumhe kon nahi janta...beauty queen of this college...right?...**and he winked...

Kavin – **aao ..tumhe mere friends se mila du...**

And they came to his group...

After introducing all his friends ..kavin came to Sanjana ...

Kavin giving her side hug..- **aur ye hain..meri sabse best buddy...binny...**

Sanjana –**kavin?...sorry..shina..kavin to mazak kar raha hain...actually mera nam Sanjana hain..ye tu kuch bhi bolta hain**..( she gave him furious look)..

Shina – **hi..Sanjana..nice name...**

**By the way kavin..why don't you come and meet my friends...come..**

And she holding his hands dragged him with her..

...

...

...

**Tu wahan se akeli kyon chali aayi?...**he stormed inside her room..

..she was busy in wiping her long hair those she washed after returning from college...looking at him confusingly she spoke...

**Tu shina ke sath busy tha...aur wahan par mera kya kam?...to main chali aayi...**

He felt ...he didn't see her like this before...she looked like a perfect angel...she had that very rare natural beauty...her long hair..her pure innocent smile...which

Was illuminating her beauty . she was in a very simple chudidar dress...

He said looking at her** - Are yar dus min ke liye uske sath chala gaya to tu sidhe wahan se chali aayi...par main to tere liye pareshan ho raha tha.. malum hain kitna dhunda tuze... **

**Par tu mere liye kyon pareshan tha**...she asked quietly...

He seemed to be engrossed in his own world .- **main tere liye kyon pareshan ho raha tha**?...( he jerked his head )...**Wo muze nahi malum...**

Sanjana **– achha ..bata kuch kam tha kya?..**

Kavin **– han...actually...shina ne muze kal sham new year party ke liye invite kiya hain...to socha tu bhi mere sath chal...**

Sanjana threw the towel on the chair and sat before the dressing table **– nahi..kavin..tuze pata hain na..inn so called parties me jana muze pasand nahi...muze bore hota hain aisi parties me...aur waise bhi**( looking at him who was laying on her bed ).**.. usne tuze bulaya hain to tu jana ...muze kyon bichme ghasit raha hain**?...

Her face was calm but inside she was disturbed because of kavin and shinas increasing closeness...

Kavin cuddled the pillow – **tere bina jane ka sawal hi nahi uthata...tu janati hain..ki main kahi bhi jau tuze lekar hi jaunga...so ..is that clear?...kal sham 7:0 baje ready rehna...i will pick you up..ok...Binny...**

Sanjana threw pillow on him..= **kavin...I hate you...**

Kavin ran out side immediately – **I love you ..tooo...kal ready rehna...**

She sitting at the edge of the bed smiled...**kab sudharerga ye?...**

...

**Nxt day...**

Sanjana was in a fix what to wear for the party...and helplessly starring all the dresses scattered around her...

...

**A loud horn sound...**

She rushed out holding her sandals in hand...to bumped on him..

Kavin – **are...aramse ...**

He hold her by her shoulders...but..Couldn't utter any word further ...as he was completely lost in her **NEW LOOK**...she wore a long light blue sleeveless silky evening gown with a side cut till knee ...pearl neck less...big earrings...and her long open hair were highlighting her beauty...

She moved back and shake him a little...

Little hesitatingly – **main thik to lag rahi hun na..kavin?...**

After composing himself – **You...you look like a ...**..( he was lacking words**)...GIRL...**

Sanjana **– what?...**

Kavin – **matlab..tu sachme bahut different lag rahi hain**...( he came closer to her)

He gently touching her cheeks **– tu...(** she started feeling nervous due to his closeness)...**teri tabiyat to thik hain na**...( and he laughed )

And she frowning jerked his hands...

...

...

**It was a rocking party** ...

when they entered in side the hall. ...she saw shina approaching towards him...

Shina – **hi...kavin...( **she gave a stern look to Sanjana and coldly **)...hi..Sanjana ...tum bhi aayi ho..**

**Kavin..come on..kitni der kar di tumne... I was waiting for you...**

And she dragged him to the dance floor...

The song was playing ...

All were busy in dancing ...

While Sanjana came to one of the table..and sat there alone watching them...

The song played...

**Abhi to party shuru hui hain...**

All were dancing with lots of fun...masti..

Shina was trying to be closed with kavin..while Kavin was dancing with her but was looking sanjana continuously...

Shina kept hand on his cheek – **kavin kaha dekh rahe ho?..**he just smiled and removed her hand...

He tried to call her but shina was stuck to him...

kavin saw some one near sanjana ..was trying to do flirt with her. his expressions started changing from curious to disturbed ...and then finally ...he frowned and pushing shina one side he rushed to her...

Shina yelled **– kavin?...**

...

Her e...sanjana was sitting alone thinking about him...

She was trying not to look at him but. ..her eyes were getting moist again and again...

suddenly...someone kept hand on her shoulder...she turned back to see...

Vicky – **hii..beautiful...come on ...mere sath dance karne chalo...**he tried to hold her hands..she immediately moved behind..

Sanjana – **sorry ..vicky...i m not interested ...plz...leave me alone...**

Vicky –**are..chalo aayega...**and he pulled her..

Kavin was watching this from dance floor with jealousy...

Sanjana trying to free her self.**– no...vicky...chodo muze...**

...

Suddenly someone turned him and slapped him tight..vicky stumbled ..

All were shocked to see him ...

Kavin holding his collars – **wo bol rahi hain na..use tere sath nahi dance karna .to kyon jabardasti kar raha hain...**

Vicky swaying **– hey..tu kon hota hain ye bolne wala?...tu uska bodyguard hain kya?..ya boyfriend?..han** ( and he raised his brows).

Kavin – **apni aukat me rah..vicky?..tera usse kuch lena dena nahi hain..**

Vicky – **Achha.. to tera kya lena dena hain?..han**...( and he winked ).

Again they started to fight ...while Sanjana was starring him soaked in the tears..other tried to separate them...with lots of effort the matter got stopped...

...

He looked at her and gripping her wrist ..started walking towards the entrance ...

She was still unaware to react..was getting dragged behind him...

They came out side..and suddenly she jerked his hand...and

Sanjana – **chodo muze..maine kaha chodo muze?...chali jaungi main..**

Kavin surprised **– shut up ..tun akeli kahi nahi jaogi ...main tumhe chodne aa raha hun...ab chup-chap yahi khadi raho ...**

And he brought his car...

**In the car**

...he was silently driving ...while she was in a deep thought about previous incident...suddenly..

He – **samazta kya hain wo apne apko?...uski himmat kaise huyi tumse yu badtamiji karne ki?...han**...( turning to her )..

**Aur tum ?..tumhe aise kapde pahna ne ki kya jarurat thi?...**

**...**

_HE_:-** TUHI YE MUZKO BATA DE...CHAHU MAIN YA NA..**

**APNE TU DIL KA PATA DE..CHAHU MAIN YA NA...**

He was frowning..and she was starring him with moist eyes..

**...**

_SHE_ :-** TUHI YE MUZKO BATA DE...CHAHU MAIN YA NA..**

**APNE TU DIL KA PATA DE..CHAHU MAIN YA NA...**

**...**

Kavin – main kabse kuch kah raha hun..aur tum ho ki muze ghure ja rahi ho...

...

_HE :-_** ITNA BAATA DU TUZKO CHAHAT PE MERI MUZKO ...**

**YU TO NAHI IKHTIYAR...**

**FIR BHI YE SOCHA DIL NE ...AB JO LAGA HUN MILNE...**

**PUCHU TUZE EK BAR...**

_BOTH :-_** TUHI YE MUZKO BATA DE...CHAHU MAIN YA NA..**

**APNE TU DIL KA PATA DE..CHAHU MAIN YA NA...**

**...**

**...**

And he looked at her..she was in her own world...and looking outside...

Her lane came and he stopped the car...

They got down...

Kavin – **chalo ghar tak chod du..**

Sanjana – **main chali jaungi..**

Kavin – **maine tumse pucha nahi hain...tumhe bata raha hun..**

And he started walking ahead..she kept on starring him ...he turned and ..

He – **ab chalo...**

They were walking side by side...she shivered due to cool wind...that doesn't gone unnoticed by him...

Silently he removed his blazer and put it on her shoulder...now ..his hands were in his jeans pocket...he was starring the long empty road blankly...

_He :-_** AISI KABHI PAHLE HUI NA THI KHWAHISHE..**

**OHOoo..KISI SE BHI MILNE KI NA KI THI KOSHISHE **

**ULZAN MERI SULZA DE... CHAHU MAIN YA NA..**

**ANKHO- ANKHO ME JATA DE ...CHAHU MAIN YA NA..**

...

he looked at her from the corner of the eye..same time she also steal the glance at him...

they were walking silently...it was a quiet road..only silence was talking with the darkness that was spread all over...

While walking sanjana felt his fingers touched hers...even kavin also realized that..they looked at each other...slowly he wrapped his hand around her shoulder..she shivered on that touch and confusingly looked at him...

...

..his gaze was fixed on her ..she lowered her head..and he stopped her by holding her wrist ...

He came facing her...and gently lift her chin...

she saw something different in his eyes...**the feelings that she always wanted to see in those eyes.** .but never found it before ..

**...**

_She :-_** MERE CHOTE CHOTE SE KHWAB HAIN... **

**KHWABO ME GEET HAIN ...**

**GEETOME ZINDAGI HAIN ...CHAHAT HAIN... PREET HAIN ...**

**ABHI MAIN NA DEKHU KHWAB KO ..JINME NA TU MILE..**

**LE KHOLE HONT MAINE... AB TAK THE JO SILE...**

...and he came closer to her...his palm was on his cheeks...she closed her eyes in nervousness...and hold his hands...he smiled assuaringly...pulling her near him ..

she felt his warm breath on her cheek and then a soft press on her lips...that gave a sharp current in her spine...

**MUZKO NA JITNA MUZPE ..UTNA ISS DILKO TUZPE..**

**HONE LAGA AITBAR..**

**OHOO...TANHA LAMHO ME APNE.. BUNTI HUN TERE SAPNE ... **

**TUZSE HUA MUZKO PYARRR..OHOO..**

she went on numb due to his lips touch..

**PUCHUNGI TUZKO KABHI NA ... CHAHU MAIN YA NA..**

**TERE KHWABOME AB JINA ..CHAHU MAIN KYUN NA..**

**TUHI YE MUZKO BATA DE...CHAHU MAIN YA NA..**

**APNE TU DIL KA PATA DE..CHAHU MAIN YA NA...**

...

...

He leaned back to look at her face ..her eyes were still closed ..but he could see a drop of tear rolling down from one of her eye...he gently wiped it. and again cupped her face...rested his forehead on hers...with a pure satisfactory smile he closed his eyes again..

His hand was roaming on her neck now...

and suddenly she jerked his hands ... moving backwards she looked at him with teary eyes...he was surprised on her sudden reaction..

kavin tried to touch her again – **kya..hua?...**

Sanjana stopping him by showing her hands – **no...no..that was wrong..**

And she burst out in cry and ran towards her house...while he kept on starring her with grief..**Sanjana ?...**

**TUHI YE MUZKO ...BATA DE...CHAHU MAIN... YA NA..**

**APNE TU DIL KA ...PATA DE..CHAHU MAIN ...**

...

...

Next day...

he came to the college with the hope that he will see her...but she didn't came...

Same thing happens second day also..now he was worried about her...he asked her friends but they also were unaware about her...

He came out side the college campus ... and sat on the bench in the garden...within these two days he was completely changed from the inside ...

Kavin pov – **kya ho raha hain muze ?... main kyon har waqt tumhe dhundata hun?...**

**Itni bachainisi kyon ho rahi hain?...**

He..trifling his fingers curled them in fist...resting head behind he engrossed in her thoughts...her smiling face appeared in front of him ...

**Nahi I must talk with her...**

He immediately got up and went to his bike...

**...**

**At her home...**

He rang the door bell...her mother opened the door...

**Are kavin beta...ao na andar...**

Kavin – **Aunty...sanjana hain ghar par?...**

Sm moving inside **– muze to chinta ho rahi hain iss ladki se... do din ho gaye hain...college jane ka naam nahi le rahi hain...**

**pucho to kahti hain ki tabiyat thik nahi hain...doctorke pass jao to wo bhi nahi...bas pura din bhar room me baithi rahti hain...**

Kavin – **aunti ..kya main usse mil sakta hun?...**

SM – **are..han ..han..beta..dekho tumhe kuch batati hain kya?...main bhi ab bahar ja rahi hun...tum dono breakfast kar lena...**

And he went to her room...

He found no one there in the room...so he started looking for her...and she came out from washroom...suddenly she stopped seeing him...he saw pain in her eyes..but instantly they turned feeling less...she turned to her table...and started collecting her books..after packing her sack... she headed towards the door...

Kavin – **sanjana ...main yahan tumse milne aaya hun...**

she didn't reply ...

he gripped her wrist...**sanjana ..plz..kuch to bolo...yun chup mat raho...**

sanjana blankly – **agar tumhar bate ho gayi ho to kya main ja sakti hun?...**

he pulling her towards him loudly **- kya hua hain tumhe?...plz..yun strangers jaise behave mat karo..**

she tried to freed her hands –**plz..enough..kavin ...itna sab hone bad bhi tum kya expect karte ho muzse?.tum bhi jante ho ki jo hua wo galat tha..fir bhi...tum chahte ho ki main normal behave karu...how?...(** now she was at the edge to cry)..

**leave me alone...plz..akele chod do muze...aur ho sake to kabhi yaha mat aana ...muze tumse koi relation nahi rakhana hain...taklif hoti hain muze ...inn sabse..plz...**

and she started crying badly...he calmed down...holding her shoulder he pulled her in his hug..

**Sanjana ..i love you...**

She looked up...with unbelievable look...

She laughed a little – **tumhare liye kitna aasan hain na ye sab bolna ...**

**kitni ladkiyon se bole ho ye bat?...aur kitni ladkiyon ko kiss kar chuke ho? ...bolo...tumhari unn so called girl friend s me mera number konsa hain...** ( she said bitterly, while he was hurt on her such rude reaction)..

Kavin in hurt tone – **enough ..Sanjana ..kya samazti ho tum muze? **

**Han main kabhi – kabhi flirt karta hun par main koi PLAYBOY nahi hun..kin gfs ki bat kar rahi ho tum?..ye **( he showing his hands behind )..**aur konsi kiss...kab dekha ya suna hain tumne ki maine kisiko kiss kiya hain..bolo?...maine aaj tak sirf ek hi ladki ko kiss kiya hain aur wo tum ho..TUM...**

**...I know humare bich jo hua wo unexpected tha...par yakin mano ...wo galat nahi tha... **

**suno meri baat...pahle kabhi mere dil me ye khayal nahi aaya..par pichale kuch dinose pata nahi muze kya ho raha hain...i just cant figure it out...but **...

( he stopped and coming closer to her ,cupped her face ..)...**tumse baat kiye bina achha nahi lagta...bas tumhare sath rahna chahta hun..tumhe dekhana chahta hun..aur uss din..jab Vicky tumse badtamizi kar raha tha to muzse bardasht nahi hua ...achha nahi laga ki mere samne koi tumhe tang kare..tumhe chuye...**

**I just don't know..when?... but I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU..I started caring for you.I started liking you more than a friend ... and now...i understood ..ki ye sirf care ya concern nahi hain..but ...I...I LOVE YOU...do you get it?...sanjana..**

And he hugged her...

she was listening him silently..her buried feelings started raising at the surface of the heart...but her mind was stopping her...she was in a confusion..remained silent in that loving wanton hug...

kavin guessed it ..as her cold behavior ...he got disappoint...

kavin – **don't worry..main janta hun ki tum muzse pyar nahi karti hon.. I m not forcing you..I just wanted to tell you that how important YOU ARE for me?...sorry...tumhe hurt karne ke liye.**..

and he turned back to leave...he was at the door...

sanjana realized ..now she can't ignore her hearts call ...

she called him in teary voice - **kavin..m sorry...**

And he turned...to find her rushing to him...he opened his arms...and she entered in hug...

Sanjana - **I love you ..kavin..**

and they hugged each other ...kavin took her in his arms and swirled...

kavin – **I love you .toooooooooo...**

THE END...

...

...

**SOME TIMES...**

**YOU HAVE YOUR LOVE AROUND YOU...**

**BUT YOU KEEP ON SEARCHING FOR THAT ELSEWHERE...**

**...**

**So...friends ...kya aapko ye pyarisi LOVESTORY pasand aayi?...**

1st time i wrote a story completely **KAVIN CENTERING...**m little nervous...pata nahi kaise likhi hain?...

**And ...MY DEAR...KAVINSANJANA...what about you?...did you like your story ?...**

if so..then give me a loooooooooooooooooong revw...

.and if not...then. Also..chotasa hi par ek revw ..de dena ..yar...as a compliment hi sahi..plz..( hope maine tumhe kisi taraha se nirash na kiya ho?...)

**...**

**My all lovely friends** ...as this os. Is written as her **BIRTHDAY GIFT**... IT doesn't mean ..sirf wo hi revw de...

To jaldise ek chotasa ,...pyarasa...cut revw de dijiye...

N no bashing plz...

Waiting ...Apki parise22...


End file.
